You Failed
by brokendreamsandshit
Summary: Chuck and Blair had a fight and she left. Chuck thinking about their life and how he can't imagine life without her.
1. Chapter 1

Chuck tried to imagine if he would have someone else in his life right now, someother than her.

Someone who wasn't brunette, bitchy, annoying, feisty, sweet, hot, sexy, amazing.. He tried but failed.

He knew that she was his only type.

He tried to imagine his life without her at all. He tried to imagine how it would fee like waking up every morning and not having her beside him, not having her telling him how proud she was of him and how much she believed in him when he was having a bad dayand he was tired and ready to give up with his company. He tried so hard but he failed. He couldn't live without her.

He tried to imagine where he would be now without her. Dead,most likely. Where he would be without her pulling him off from the roof top, pushing him to take over his fathers company when he died and most importantly, just being there. Where would he be if she wasn't there, loving him, needing him, taking him.

She was there when he wanted to be alone, she knew he needed her then thou he would say he wanted to be alone. She knew and she was always there. She had fought for him, hard and long, just like he did for her. She was saving him even long before their night together after Victrola. She was the only one who understood him because she was just like him. She pretended she didn't like his heinous and perverted comments but she did. They would always be there for each other. Always have and always will.

He knew she thought that she fell in love with him first because she said it first. She was wrong. He fell in love with her the first time he saw her. Everything about her had fascinated him from the beginning. He didn't realize his love for her until Victrola but couldn't say it out loud until it was almost too late.

He wanted to tell her many, many times but he failed.

He was a coward back then, he couldn't say it because he knew from experience that everyone who he loved, left. He couldn't let that to happen, he couldn't let her leave. So he hurt her more than anyone else ever had and he left her. He went away. After all the games and all the gossips, all the hard work they've put on to save their love, he had to go. But he till loved her, more than anything, the butterflies just couldn't be murdered.

But he came back. He remember thinking that what if she didn't want him anymore? What if he had hurt her too many time that she couldn't believe him? He felt so insecure. Chuck Bass was insecure.

The moment he saw her walking down the street, wearing a green coat, golden headband and looking absolutely stunning, he knew he would fight for her. No matter how long it took, he would get her back if she turned him down. But of course, those three letters, eight words, made her his.

She wasn't perfect but she was perfect for him. She was his everything, his life. And now after three years, she hated him. She left him. And it was his fault, he was to blame. It's been couple hours now since she left and he was sitting on the side of the bed thinking how he definitely crossed the line earlier..

He came home earlier than usual and he was planning on taking her out for dinner. When he had come home, he noticed a note from her saying she would go out for dinner with Nate, since he had asked, and that she would come home later. He thought he wouldn't ruin their dinner together thou he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. It was Nate after all. He shrugged it off quickly. She didn't want Nate anymore and they were just friends. He planned on how they would enjoy dessert after she was back Chuck Bass style. About an hour later she had come, looking little sick. She said it was nothing what shower couldn't fix so she went to have one. Chuck thought he wouldn't disturb her while she was in there just in case she would get mad. Maybe…

_Girls just wanna have fun_

_Oh girl just wanna have fun.._

Her phone. Chuck thought he would check who it was just incase it was someone important. _Nate. _He was about to answer when it stopped. Well he was sure he would call back if it was urgency.

Chuck was about to toss the phone on the table when he noticed something,. _6 messages_. Who the hell was texting her so much? Chuck knew he shouldn't had but he couldn't help it, he had to know. So he looked. They were all from Nate. And all of them were sent in the past 10 minutes.

_Come on, I know you felt it too. I could see it in your eyes…_

_Im not sorry I kissed you hun and I know your not either, otherwise you wouldn't have kissed me back.._

_I love you so much. And I know you love me, please give us a chance…_

What the hell was this? HE HAD KISSED HER??? He couldn't believe this. And what did he meant that she had felt it too? Maybe she had? Maybe she did feel something, how could he know. They had their past and he was his first love. He tried to control her pulsing anger. He wouldn't make any assumptions, he would just wait till she got out the shower and he would ask her. He sit on the bed, looking at her when she came out from the bathroom, fully dressed. Maybe the reason why she looked sick when she came was because she wanted to leave him. Because she wanted Nate and wasn't sure how to break up with him. He was gazing down to the floor now and asked her "What happened". He could feel her eyes on the back of his head. When she answered, he could hear the worry in her voice but she was trying to cover it with confusion. "What do you mean.. I don't.." she started but Chuck cut her off "Don't lie to me, just tell me what happened with Nate". He know he sounded really angry, he couldn't hide it anymore. She walked over to the other side of the bed, staring at him for a while. Shaking her head, she whispered "Nothing, we just had dinner". That's it. She had the nerve to lie in his face. This made him furious. His face turned red, he was clencthing his fists and he shot up from the bed now facing her. Yelling "What do you mean nothing? HE FUCKING KISSED YOU!!!" She looked surprised, probably wondering how would he know. "Oh" This was all she could say. And it annoyed Chuck even further. "So did you enjoy it" Chuck asked, not yelling anymore but looking still angry, shaking a bit. She was looking at the floor but when he heard him asking that, she whipped her head up to look at him. "What?" she whipered. "Did you enjoy the kiss? Did you fall in love with him all over again? Couple smooching words from Nathaniel and your hooked again" he said in a mocking voice and continued his voice rising and he was starting to get angrier and angrier"I know you kissed him back. I know you enjoyed it! Do you still want him?! Do you?! DO YOU!??!" He shouted so loudly that it scared her a bit. She stayed quiet for a while, looking into his eyes. She was starting to get angry herself. "How can you even say that" She hissed. "Well it wouldn't be the first time. What else happened? Did you sleep with him?" She couldn't believe he was asking that. She couldn't believe that he could think that she would cheat on him! Silence took over the room. Chuck saw some tears in her eyes and he softened, his anger fading away a bit but he wasn't showing it. He needed answers. "How dare you. How dare you even think that" She said in a shaky voice, tears now freely dropping down her face. She gathered her things and went to the door. Chuck was trying to crap her elbow and stop her from going but her look stopped him. She looked hurt. "you know what Chuck. Fuck you" She whispered and left.

…Chuck couldn't believe how stupid he had been. Its been two hours now. He knew she needed time, he knew she didn't want him to come to her right away. He's been calling her every other minute for the past two hours thou. He couldn't help the fact that he was incredibly jealous. Especially when it came down to her and Nate, he knew she had a soft spot for him. This was getting ridiculous, he couldn't just sit there, doing nothing. He had to see her. After ten minutes, he entered Victrola. It wasn't open yet but he had keys of course, he owned the place. She had keys to there aswell and like he was guessing, there she was. Sitting on their sofa, the place where Chuck saw her for the first time. The real her. Chuck sat down beside her. She didn't look sad or hurt. If he didn't know her any better he would've thought everything was fine. But her eyes busted her cover. They were empty, lifeless. She still looked like a goddess thou, she always did. She turned her head and was now facing him. They looked each others eyes for a while.

"Im sorry"

That's all he said and it was he needed to say. She could tell he meant it, like he always did for her. She knew by just looking into his eyer, which were sincere, honest and full of love. She could tell he was more than sorry.

After those two very powerfull words, he noticed how her eyes softened and changed to warm, loving and underatanding. He didn't deserve her.

"I know"

She forgave him. Just like that. He took her in his arms and hold tight, like his life depended on it. And it did.

"I love you, Blair".


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooo! So first I was thinking I would just make one short little scene between Blair and Chuck in the future but I decided im gonna do more. Dunno how many but all of them happens after the previous one and they'r all connected to each other.**

* * *

Damn that motherchucker!! How hard it is to call when you know your gonna be late! He knew she hated waiting more than anything. Blair's been sitting at the Butter for almost two hours now drinking several cosmopolitans. She knew Chuck was really busy with Bass Industries but she was so mad and pissed to care about the facts.

She had the worst day at work today, her mother was constantly criticizing her way of working and this morning when she came to work her mother complained for half an hour about her outfit. Also she failed the big contract between Waldorf designs and Dolce &Gabbana because of her mother aswell. And now Chuck was late. Seriously, if she had to wait and sit here for one more minute she would explode and then no one would be save. So, she thought she's drink one more cosmo and the she'd leave.

"hello beautiful"

Oh great, Blair thought. Some damn jerk was, again, trying to hit on her. She decided to just look forward and not pay attention to the guy at all. She could feel the mans gaze on her body. Usually she loved the attention she got, just to raise her selfesteem (and give Chuck something to get jealous about) but now she was just way too pissed and Chuck wasn't even there. She started regretting wearing a very short, strapless black dress which showed a lot of skin on her legs and back.

After a couple of minutes she got frustrated because she could still feel that the man was staring her. She turned her head to face the man and was about to tell him to fuck off when, while smiling a huge, quite nice big smile, the man said in a seductive voice "Im Jeremy Rose".

Blair stared the man for a while and she realized that the man was quite attractive. He had ice blue eyes and a blonde hair. She just kept staring at him, not saying a word, with an empty stare. He just smiled wider and asked "Are you not going to tell me your name?" Blair was already bored with the man and decided to turn the bitch mode on. "No" she answered with an icy voice. Jeremy didn't falter at all, he just put on a smug smile on his face and leaned forward. "That's fine, I already know you. Blair Waldorf" With this Blair really got irritated. Who the hell was this man? Thinking he could just come to her and use some sort of pathetic pick up line to try and get her? She really didn't have time for some over excited jerks who wanted to get in bed with her. She looked away for a moment, rolling her eyes. Then she turned her whole body to him and looked into his eyes, smiling. "Oh my god. Now I know you and you already knew me. You can fuck off now" she said sarcastically. But the man just laughed at her leaning more into her and whispered "I heard you were a bitch. I hope your like this in bedroom aswell".

WHAT? That was seriously it. She wasn't gonna sit here and listen to some lifeless piece of shit saying things like that to her. She really have had enough, so she did something that Blair would never do. She hit him, and she hit him so hard he fell of the barstool. "Don't ever talk to me like that again, or in any other way. You have no idea who your dealing with" with that said, she turned aroud to leave.

She took couple of steps, when she felt someone grabbing her arm. She turned around quickly, seeing Jeremys angry face and bleeding nose. He pulled her against him and said furiously "no one punches Jeremy Rose and gets away with it!!". Blair saw the bartender noticing their little scene in the very full club and was coming to their way..

"HEY!!" someone shouted and the man and Blair both turned their heads to where the sound came. Chuck! Thank god. He was in couple steps away from them, reaching them in the matter of seconds and pulling Blair away from Jeremy. And then he punched him. The bartender was calling security and Blair could already see them running towards them. She turned to Chuck who was shaking his hand, obviously he hurt his hand when he hit Jeremy, Chuck wasn't the one who did something like this often. The security reached them and lifted Jeremy from the floor, taking him away.

"Are you okay?. Blair lifted her eyes to Chucks and for a minute she was thinking of thanking him but then she remembered how mad she was earlier and it all came back. So she put back on the bitchy mode and answered snickering "Please, I could 've handle it myself" while saying that she stepped away from Chucks arms and crossed her own, staring at Chuck with a really angry expression. Chuck stared Blair for a minute looking annoyed and a little pissed himself. "Whats the problem, princess" he asked but before she had time to answer, he continued, looking and sounding apologizing. "Look, I know im little late, im sorry".

Little late?? HE WAS TWO HOURS LATE!! "Your little late?" Blair hissed. "That's it? Chuck, your over TWO HOURS late!! You know I hate waiting, you could've atleast call or send a message that you would be late!! I had already the worst day ever, with my lovely mother ruing my very important business deal by being the sweetheart mother she always is! And I sit in a crappy bar for fucking two hours because your late and I have to deal with some scumbag men hitting on me all the time and I end up punching them, making me feel even worse since you know how much I hate violent!! So im sorry if im in a really really bad mood and I wanna just go home!" Her voice started raising, and in the end she was shouting, having some people around them staring at them. She could feel the tears streaming down her face so she turned around angrily and leaved quickly.

Chuck stood there for a minute, being a bit surprised. He had a really busy day at work today and he had a new secretary who obviously forgot to send a message to Blair that he would be little over an hour late, like he asked her to. He watched her leave, deciding that he would give her a minute. Then he went after her.

He stepped outside of Butter just in time to see her to go inside the limo. He walked over the limo and climbed in. "Blair.. Im so sorry" he whispered quietly, slid next to her and wrapped his arms around her petite waist. "Im sorry I was late. I got caught up and im sorry my new secretary didn't send you the message that I would be late. And im sorry you had an awful day with your mother.. " when he said this, he saw a single tear tripping down her cheek and he knew she was trying to hold the other tears ,hat where still to come, back. He hugged her even closer to his body and kissed the edge of her jaw. "Blair, if you wanna talk about what happened, im here" He whispered gently, putting his fingers under her chin and lifting her gaze to his. His heart broke the minute he saw her eyes. He knew her mother had really hit the nerve this time and it made him hate her mother.. He also knew that he weren't helping her any by being so much late and then having some jerk hitting on her. She just shook her head and whispered in a unsteady voice "no.. I can deal with it. Im a Waldorf after all" trying to lighten the mood but failing. Chuck lifted his hands on her cheeks and whiped the tears off of her face. "You don't need to deal with it on your own.. Im here. I will always be here" She lifted her eyes to his and took a deep breath. She loved his eyes, she loved this look in his eyes.. loving, sincere, gentle…She put her arms around him and pulled him so close, their lips were almost touching. "Your all I need" she breathed quietly and closed the gap between them. It was a gentle kiss at first but like all of their kisses it turned to a hot and passionate one. After couple minutes, Chuck pulled away and chuckled "I got so turned on when I saw you punch that loser.. Angry and violent women are apparentally my thing" he said with a smirk on his face and eyes filling with lust. "Oh really" Blair said teasingly, laying herself on the seat and pulling him on top of him. "I always knew you were one for pain and pleasure" she continued and slid her hands in his pants, Chuck moaned quietly and pulled her closer. "call me sentimental" he whispered before slamming his lips against hers and enjoying the ride.

* * *

**I know, im not really good with all the juicy, steamy parts but I tried. So was it good? Bad? goodbad?**

**I will update hopefully before Wednesday but not sure yet. If you want more then I will give you more ****J enjoy. **


End file.
